


scream all you want (no one is coming)

by furchte_die_schildkrote



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation, peter lukas is a bastard and evan is having a Bad Time, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote
Summary: “The impregnation of a male Lukas is a delicate and uncommon process,” Peter had been told. The family texts were vague on the matter, but from what Peter understood, the act itself was simple fucking. The challenge was in finding a suitable candidate for breeding—someone who would feel the manifest terror of Forsaken powerfully enough to allow Forsaken’s power to warp his body.And Evan Lukas was the perfect candidate.
Relationships: Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	scream all you want (no one is coming)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MildredMost for beta-reading! (And for writing the absolutely brilliant first fic for this pairing!)

“The impregnation of a male Lukas is a delicate and uncommon process,” Peter had been told. The family texts were vague on the matter, but from what Peter understood, the act itself was simple fucking. The challenge was in finding a suitable candidate for breeding—someone who would feel the manifest terror of Forsaken powerfully enough to allow Forsaken’s power to warp his body.

And Evan Lukas was the perfect candidate. 

When discussing the matter of Evan’s initiation, the family agreed breeding was the most reasonable option. As Evan’s older brother and a zealous servant of Forsaken, Peter was selected for the process—a rare honor, which Peter eagerly accepted.

Now, watching Evan invisibly from the doorway, Peter could only marvel at how right his family had been. Evan truly was perfect. He shifted nervously on the edge of the drawing room sofa, having just returned from a stay with his uncle Nathaniel for several months. His eyes were downcast. Peter ran his eyes up and down Evan’s body, anticipating what was to come. Evan was taller than the last time Peter saw him, his limbs lanky, ill-proportioned and his posture slouched as if a recent growth spurt had made a stranger of his own body. He was the most perfect manifestation of Forsaken Peter had ever laid eyes on—in demeanor, in physicality, in every aspect of his being. 

Evan had never taken to loneliness as well as Peter. All his life, the family had needed to take extra care to curb his tendency toward attachment. As a child, Evan had tried desperately hard to build friendships with his sibling, and when that failed, he clung to the rotating cast of tutors and servants who raised him. Locks were installed outside his bedroom door. Spankings proved useless as a punishment; they provided enough direct contact with others that Evan began seeking them out at an early age. When his tendencies proved too much for his own family to manage, he had been shuffled from one distant family manor to another, moved just often enough to keep him from growing attached. Evan suffered the pain and dread of isolation more beautifully than anyone Peter had ever seen. 

It was time to begin.

Peter let Forsaken flood the room like a silent wave crashing over their heads. Panic washed over Evan's face as his senses flattened and the air dulled. Evan tried to gasp, but was muffled by the smothering embrace. He tried to stand, but was weighed down. Evan looked frantically around the room, panic written across his face.

Peter slipped into view as Evan glanced away, and Evan’s face lit up with desperate relief.

“Evan, are you okay?” Peter asked, a mask of hollow warmth and concern softening his face.

“Peter, something is wrong,” Evan said, eyes pleading.

“I know,” Peter said. He opened his arms in a protective gesture. “Come here.”

Unsteady on his feet, Evan hurried across the room and threw his arms around Peter, clinging to him like an anchor in a storm. Peter suppressed a shudder as his skin prickled and crawled at the first bit of human touch he had felt in upwards of a year, and clasped his arms around Evan in a hungry embrace. Evan’s body softened and relaxed under the winding grasp of Peter’s hands. His breathing calmed, and the waves of delicious panic slowed as he found comfort in his brother’s arms. 

Peter thrilled at the thought of shattering this illusion.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Peter crooned into Evan’s ear. Evan went stiff, but Peter held him fast. “Some things need to be experienced to be believed.” Evan struggled under Peter’s grip, trying in vain to push and pry himself free. Peter knotted his fingers in Evan’s hair and yanked with one hand, and dug his fingers into the small of Evan’s back with the other. “You have no idea how lucky you are. To be a part of this family. To know the wonderful power of our god.”

Evan broke free as Peter loosened his grip. 

Peter watched as Evan ran down the hallway, every drop of fear surging through his veins as Evan became engulfed in the full reality of Forsaken. Evan's footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, the sound duller and yet carrying further than it should.

He was alone. Completely alone.

Peter left him—let hours go by. Weeks for Evan. He felt how Evan’s initial raw panic dulls into something softer—a despair that soaked through to his bones, infecting every shred of his being. 

Finally, Peter steps into Evan’s room unseen. Evan was curled up on his bed, listless and unsleeping. 

“It’s time you learned the truth about our family,” Peter said, still hidden from sight. Evan sat up, glaring in the direction of Peter’s voice.

“What did you give me?”

Peter laughed as Evan grasped at the _hope_ of being drugged the way a drowning man might grasp a piece of flotsam.

“Don't try to deny its power. You are bearing witness to it as we speak. You spent the past five hours in this place—”

“Hours, no—” 

“ _Don't_ interrupt me,” Peter cut him off with a venomous flash that melted back into gentle warmth as he continued. “I know. It must have felt like days to you. Weeks even. It was five hours,” Peter said with a singsong relish. 

“Now come with me,” Peter said, becoming visible as he clasped Evan's trembling hands. Evan leaned into Peter's touch even as a strangled sob escaped his lips. Peter pulled Evan back out of the clutch of Forsaken.

Evan gasped for breath as the weight of the Lonely lifted off of him and the brightness, noise, and intense clarity of his own world came rushing back. He leaned into Peter, resting his head against Peter’s chest, and sobbed until his throat was raw and tears stopped flowing, until he was left light-headed, shivering, and hollow-eyed. 

“There are powers in this world that you and I can hardly comprehend. Most people walk through their lives with no idea how horrifying this world truly is. They feel the terror, of course, but they have no idea the power that lies behind it. But not us, Evan. Not you. We get to know how truly alone we all are.” Peter explained it all. The powers, the horrors, the Lukas family’s service of Forsaken. The inevitability of Evan’s own service. 

By the time silence settled throughout the room, Evan could not deny the truth of what Peter had told him. Dawning horror painted its way across Evan's face as he realized how inescapably true it all was—the lonely terror of being one of a few handfuls of people to know the truth about the world. That pain _radiated_ off of him in delicious waves that hit Peter like a rolling tide. 

Evan was beautiful like this, tears silently running down his face in reluctant worship of Forsaken.

“That chill is like nothing else, isn't it?” Peter said tenderly, wrapping Evan in his arms. Evan tensed for a moment before melting into the embrace out of some primal vulnerability. “It cuts deeper than anything natural, right through to your soul. Makes you think some part of you deep inside is never going to be warm again.”

Peter let a hand slide down to Evan’s waist and pulled him tight as he placed a soft, reverential kiss on Evan’s skin. Evan’s breathe fluttered at the contact.

“You don’t know how happy this makes me, Evan,” Peter said, his breath growing fast and shallow and in anticipation. Evan’s eyes widened as Peter’s hand began to grope lower and more insistently. “It’s time for you truely to become a true part of this family.”

“What are you doing?” Evan asked, as if it were not increasingly obvious.

“Let’s call it a family tradition,” Peter said with a venomous smile as he cupped Evan’s face with his free hand, the other grabbing at what little flesh there was to Evan’s ass. “You’ll follow a calling soon enough. College, research, growing the Lukas family. We want to be sure that no matter what the future holds, you will always remember who you truly belong to.” 

“No, no. Please no,” Evan muttered, hollow desperation in his voice, even as he leaned into Peter’s hand against his face.

“Would you rather I leave you alone?” Peter asked. His gentle, tender tone did nothing to mask the vicious hunger in his eyes. He let the edges of the Lonely touch Evan just enough to send that hollow chill cutting through to his bones before chasing it back, just enough to remind him that he was standing at the edge of a cliff.

“No!” 

Evan threw his arms around Peter’s neck in a desperate panic. 

“That's what I thought.”

Peter kissed Evan, wet and hungry. His hands snaked their way under Evan’s shirt. Evan gasped at the touch, needy and desperate after his time in the Lonely. Peter pushed his tongue inside Evan’s mouth, and Evan began to pull away.

“I won’t stay if you don’t cooperate, Evan. You’re making it seem like you don’t want me here,” Peter said with a cheerful condescension, as if he were scolding Evan for a temper tantrum. “Maybe you do need some time by yourself, after all.”

“You can’t just keep me in that place forever.”

“Not forever. Only until you are more willing to walk the course our family demands of you.”

“Until I agree to let you touch me.”

Peter nodded.

“You can’t do this.”

“I absolutely can. No one outside this family know you exist. Not really. There might be paper trails, but what good are a few government documents in the face of money and power?”

“I don’t want to,” Evan pleaded, tired resignation leaking into his voice.

“It really isn’t up to you. This is the service our family—our master—requires of you.”

“It’s fucked. You’re my brother.”

Peter’s face darkened. 

“Don’t play coy, Evan,” Peter said. _“_ And don't act like you have a problem fucking family. Caleb told me what a slut you were for him last summer.”

“What?” Evan asked, a hitch in his voice.

“Mmmh,” Peter nearly moaned in satisfaction as the stinging betrayal rolled off of Evan.“He was the one who suggested you might be suited to this _particular_ form of initiation.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“He did,” Peter said, relish in his voice. It was a rare blessing for Peter to see this type of loneliness unfold before his very eyes—the crushing realization of betrayal, the knowledge that he had meant less than nothing to Caleb, that he was no more than an offering to an uncaring god. One of Evan’s last remaining connections dissolved to dust with just a few words. Peter had hoped this weapon would not be necessary, but now that he tasted its effect on Evan, he could hardly resist twisting the knife.

“He told me what you like. He told me how you scream. How you knot your fingers in his hair when he gets his mouth on your cock.”

“Shut up.”

“How you yelp when his teeth graze your nipples. How you are so eager to take him in your mouth that you choke and gag around him.”

Silence. Evan’s face burned hot and red with raging shame.

“He didn’t fuck you. He thought I should have the honor.”

Evan began to struggle and squirm, even as Peter’s grip held him firmly in place.

“This is happening, Evan, and it’s going to be easier for you if you cooperate. Now, I'm going to let go of your wrists. If you try to fight back, run, anything like that—I'll throw you back to Forsaken, and I won't pull you back out this time. Understood?”

Evan nodded.

Peter tentatively let go of Evan's wrists and rolled off of Evan, propping himself up against the pillows on Evan's bed. Evan stayed put.

“Good boy. Now strip.” 

Staring forward with rageful determination, Evan pulled his shirt over his head and lifted his hips to shimmy out of his jeans, complying even with his eyes downcast and his face—all of him, even his half-hard cock—flushed red, drawing his hands over his chest and groin in a pathetic attempt at modesty.

Peter chuckled.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Evan, truly. Everyone in our family has done this. Nathaniel took care of me when I was your age—younger, actually,” Peter said as he lazily stroked at his own hardening cock through his trousers. Peter neglected to mention the true purpose of their union. Evan would almost certainly choose to waste away in Forsaken’s grip if he knew how his belly would swell once their child took root. Peter shuddered at the thought.

“On your knees,” Peter said. He shifted to sit at the edge of the bed next to Evan, spreading his legs. “I want to see what that pretty mouth can do. Caleb made it sound so enticing.”

Evan hesitated.

“I thought we were doing…Something else.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Peter said as he reached a hand around Evan’s wrist. “We’ll have plenty of time for that, but I thought we could have some fun before the main event. Warm you up.”

Peter’s grip tightened and twisted Evan’s arm at a painful angle, forcing a hiss from him.

“Of course, I could just push in right now—take you without any preparation or lube, if that’s what you’d prefer. It would hurt horribly. I’m not small, and I don’t plan on being gentle. I would rather not hurt you more than necessary, but I will if you make me.”

Peter released Evan’s arm, letting Evan sit up.

“Now, what will it be?” Peter asked.

Evan sank to his knees in response, settling on the floor between Peter’s sprawled legs.

“Now there’s a good boy,” Peter said, running his fingers through Evan’s hair as he basked in the helplessness radiating off of Evan. No one was coming. Evan was alone, at Peter’s mercy. Peter cupped Evan’s jaw in one hand, tracing his thumb across Evan’s cheek. He ran his thumb along the soft red line of Evan’s lip before pushing into his mouth. Evan’s face burned at the needy sound he made as Peter fucked his thumb in and out of Evan’s mouth, sucking at the intrusion in spite of himself. before pushing in one more time and pulling his mouth wide open. Evan began to breathe more heavily.

“See, you’re already having fun.” Peter said as Evan’s cheeks burned even redder.. Human touch was always overwhelming after being immersed in Forsaken, but Evan did not need to know that. 

“Now that we both know how much you _love_ having something in your mouth, I have something even better for you to get your sweet little mouth around,” Peter said, lewdly grabbing at the bulge in his trousers. “Get to work.”

With a seething determination, Evan unzipped Peter’s jeans to pull out his cock. He was beautiful like this, nakedly vulnerable and pliant, with just a faint spark of fight left in his eyes as he steeled himself before the impressive length of Peter’s cock. Peter wondered if Evan was imagining what it would feel like when Peter finally fucked him open. 

Peter’s breath caught when Evan began to run his tongue up his shaft toward the head of his cock. Evan wrapped his lips around the head for a brief moment before letting go and dipping his head back down to the base before licking back up towards the head and then back down, up and down again and again. 

Another day, Peter could have let this hesitation pass as teasing, but he had no patience left for games today.

“Enough stalling, Evan,” Peter said as he knotted his fingers in Evan’s hair and pulled taut, eliciting a sharp gasp. He pulled Evan’s mouth up to the head of his cock until Evan properly took him into his mouth. Peter pushed the wet heat of Evan’s mouth down the length of his cock at a steady and unrelenting pace until he felt the back of Evan’s throat, and then pushed in even further, forcing Evan to take him to the root. He held Evan there, relishing the sputtering, spasming panic around his cock as Evan gagged and struggled in vain to breath. Finally, Peter released his grip on Evan’s scalp. 

Evan gasped for breath as he pulled back, his face deep red and wet with saliva and tears.

“Where is that enthusiasm I heard so much about?” Peter asked, his voice laced with domineering condescension, gleefully twisting his knife a little deeper. “I realize I’m bigger than Caleb, but you are still going to try. Unless you need more assistance,” Peter said, twisting Evan’s hair in his fingers again before loosening his grip.

The panicked desperation on Evan’s face blended with a steely resolve . After a few fast and deep breaths, Evan took Peter’s cock back in his mouth and began to suck him off in earnest. Evan let his tongue swirl around Peter’s cock as he worked. His head bobbed up and down along the shaft—not as deep as Peter had forced him, but deep enough that he was properly gagging on Peter’s cock. Small half-moans escaped his throat as he sucked Peter as far into his mouth as he could manage. He even looped a hand under Peter’s thigh around to his buttocks to push himself deeper down the length of the shaft, while the other hand wrapped around what he could not fit in his mouth. 

“You’re not half-bad at this,” Peter said, his voice ragged as he felt his orgasm building. He considered holding Evan’s head down as he came down his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow every drop, but Peter was curious how Evan would handle himself on his own.

Peter gave no warning as he came. 

Evan made an admirable effort to swallow around Peter, but he pulled back coughing, strings of come and saliva trailing from his red, puffy lips, the last few streaks of come landing on his cheek and in his hair. Peter reached his thumb down to Evan’s lips and pushed a glob of come back into his mouth. Evan pliantly sucked the come off of Peter’s thumb and swallowed before licking the remaining come off of his own lips. He surprised Peter when he even took the initiative to wipe the streak of come off of his cheek and suck it off of his own fingers, all while staring intently at Peter with eyes red from tears, daring Peter to say he was not putting on a good enough show. Peter felt a possessiveness surge through him that was not entirely his own. 

“Was that good enough for you?” Evan asked, his voice laced with muted venom.

“You were perfect,” Peter said. “That’s a good look for you.”

“So, what next?”

“We should work on opening you up. Maybe I can return the favor, see how I can make you squirm.”

“You don’t have to—”

“You aren’t deciding what happens today. Now get up here. Ass up,” Peter said with a playful slap on the mattress.

As Evan stood up, Peter smirked when he saw Evan was already half-hard.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Evan did not respond. He made no effort to hide himself as he moved to lay down on his stomach, legs sprawled. A mouth full of Peter’s cock had apparently taken care of his instinct towards modesty.

Peter considered taking his own clothes off at last. The heat in his body was building, and Peter felt a growing urge to rip off every piece of clothing he was wearing. But he did not. The rush of power he felt kneeling fully clothed over Evan’s naked, vulnerable form. Evan was pliant as Peter gently guided him to tuck his shaking knees and spread his legs as wide as he could, all the while burying his face in his pillows. Stunning. _It would be a crime to let Evan ever wear clothing again_ , Peter thought. It would be so easy to keep Evan like this forever. Trap him in a room at the edge of the Lonely, naked and ready whenever Peter wanted to use him. _Imagine what he will look like once you’ve filled him up with a child._

Peter put a hand on the round curve of Evan’s ass, causing Evan to flinch away from his touch. Peter placed a quick slap on Evan’s buttock before laying a hand on each cheek, kneading the flesh and lewdly spreading them to expose to sputtering hold between them. Evan tensed at the exposure, breathing faster tried to maintain some sort of composure as Peter placed let his tongue directly on Evan’s hole. 

Evan gasped. “What are you doing?” He asked, as if it were not obvious.

Peter answered by placing his entire mouth on Evan’s hole in a wet, sloppy kiss. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the firm muscle along Evan’s rim, pulling a whining moan from Evan. Evan’s hole was clenched tight at first, but Peter could feel it grow more yielding under his mouth. Finally, he pushed his tongue against Evan’s hole until he had breached it. Evan writhed as Peter licked in again and again, reluctantly coming apart. Peter slid one hand underneath Evan’s hips, lightly cupping Evan’s half-hard cock. Evan let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips, fucking against Peter’s hand in erratic thrusts. Within a few minutes, Evan was squirming and whimpering as Peter licked into him, even as Peter punctuated his deep, wet kisses with sharp bites to the flesh of Evan’s cheeks. 

As Peter laid buried between Evan’s cheeks, he wondered if Evan would grow a cunt. The idea was intoxicating—feeling Evan grow wet for him in a hole that should not exist as Evan suffered the lonely terror of a boy whose own body has grown foreign to him. The family texts had not detailed exactly how Evan’s body would be twisted. Not that it was in Forsaken’s nature to answer prayers, but Peter prayed his god might offer him this small blessing. 

When Peter finally pulled away, Evan’s hole was slick and his ass cheeks were peppered with bite marks.

“Roll over,” Peter said. When Evan did, Peter straddled his abdomen, resting just low enough that his own fully clothed ass teasingly brushed against Evan’s erection. Peter pushed his fingers between Evan’s lips, still tender and red from being fucked. “Suck. It’s time to open you up properly. I wouldn’t want it to hurt.”

“Aren’t you going to use...something else?” Evan asked around Peter’s fingers. His eyes nervously locked on Peter’s cock, which was half-hard again and already an intimidating size.

“Suck,” Peter repeated, more commanding this time. Once Evan complied, Peter reached into his pocket to pull out a bottle of lube. “I brought something to ease the way, but whether I use it is going to depend on how good you are for me. Right now, I think you should do some of the work.”

Evan sucked gently at Peter’s fingers.

“They’re going in your ass. Do you really think that will be enough?”

Evan glowered at Peter for a moment, all betrayal burned out of him and replaced with a cool hatred, before closing his eyes and sucking in Peter’s fingers with a fierce determination. He swirled his tongue around each individual finger, bathing them as well as he could manage. Peter smiled, not only at the obscene eroticism of his brother slicking Peter’s fingers in preparation, but also at the satisfaction of seeing Evan finally understand the rules of their game. Evan was at last learning that he could make this process easier for himself—to a point.

Evan let go of Peter’s fingers, which were now glistening in saliva.

“Go ahead,” Evan said. “I’m—They’re ready.”

Peter moved down to kneel between Evan’s legs, spreading them wider apart with his own knees. He placed a single spit-slick finger against Evan’s entrance, still wet from Peter’s mouth, and pressed. Evan’s hole clenched tight, and even as Peter pressed more and more insistently, the resistance held strong.

“You have to let me in, Evan,” Peter sighed, as if disciplining an unruly child.. 

This was not technically true. He _could_ push in. Part of him _wanted_ to—to force his way in and roughly fuck Evan open on his fingers, all while Evan cried in pain, unheard and uncared for. That pain could come later, Peter reminded himself. Now, what Peter hungered for deep in his bones—what he knew Forsaken demanded—was Evan’s surrender. Evan needed to experience the betrayal of his own body, with full knowledge that he himself had forfeited control. Evan needed to give himself over.

“Relax,” Peter said, voice growing stern. He ran his finger in circles around the clenched ring of muscle, trying to coax it open. 

“I can’t.”

“You _can_ ,” Peter corrected him. “You just don’t want to.”

“No,” Evan answered. 

“It will hurt otherwise.”

“Let it hurt, then.”

“Evan, you’re being childish. You are lucky I am being so patient with you. Other men in our family would not be as generous. Remember your alternatives,” Peter said, letting the edges of Forsaken lap against Evan’s bare skin.

Evan shuddered and nodded.

“We’re going to try this again,” Peter said with an upbeat firmness. He pushed his finger against Evan’s hole once more. “Relax, Evan. Breath.”

Peter watched as Evan closed his eyes and breathe deeply and slowly until finally his clenched hole loosened just enough for Peter to slip his finger fully inside. Evan gasped. Evan clenched again, but once inside, the movement only pulled Peter in deeper. Shock and helpless despair washed over Evan’s face as he took Peter inside him, as Peter fucked his single finger in and out. It was nothing compared to what was to come, but Evan still whined at the intrusion. Shame poured off of him as he contented with the inescapable pleasure—with the knowledge that he _chose_ to give himself over to Peter, rather than face the cold embrace of their god.

Peter took one last look at the dawning, reluctant rapture painted across Evan’s face before he laid down and took Evan’s semi-hard cock into his mouth, simultaneously pushing in another finger. He felt Evan’s hand settle on his head as he sucked and toyed with Evan’s cock, letting it grow and fully harden in his mouth. Peter let a low moan around Evan’s cock, and Evan thrust up into Peter’s mouth and then back down onto Peter’s fingers. By the time Peter added a third finger, Evan was rocking back against Peter’s thrusting fingers and whining with every swirl of Peter’s tongue. It was not long before the movement of Evan’s hips grew frantic and erratic, and he was coming hot down Peter’s throat as Peter swallowed around him. Peter thrust his fingers into Evan a few more before pulling out of Evan’s ass and lifting his head off of Evan’s softening cock. 

Evan’s eyes were puffy and red once more, with fresh tears streaming down his cheeks and soft sobs escaping his lips. He was perfect.

Peter climbed on top of Evan and sucked at the salty tears streaming down from the corners of Evan’s eyes before kissing Evan deeply, letting him taste his own sweat and musk and come and tears on Peter’s mouth.

“I think it’s about time,” Peter said.

Evan pulled back and sat up against his headboard as he roughly wiped away his tears, his stubborn resilience sparking up once more.

“Shouldn’t you take your clothes off too? I feel ridiculous like this.”

“Take them off me yourself,” Peter said, before nipping Evan’s lower lip and rolling off of him.

With only a moment’s hesitation, Evan sat himself between Peter’s legs and began to undress him. Evan was gentler than he had to be. Tender, even. It was so close to intimacy that part of Peter’s mind screamed and burned. It would have been unbearable if it were not for the gaping loneliness stirring in Evan’s heart. As he worked his way down Peter’s shirt button by button, as he gestured for Peter to lift his hips so he could yank down his trousers, as he stared at stared into Peter’s eyes with intensity and despair—Evan felt the soft, aching panic of Forsaken through to his core. Peter had never fed so well in his life.

“You’re ready,” Peter said with gleeful awe. He placed a soft kiss on Evan’s forehead before pushing Evan back onto his back and moving himself between Evan’s spread legs. Peter grabbed the bottle of lube from the pile of clothing rumpled next to them on the bed, and squeezed it into his hand. He spread it up and down his cock, lewdly stroking himself, before wiping the leftover on Evan’s hole.

Steadying Evan’s hips with his hands, Peter pressed the head of his cock at Evan’s entrance just enough to feel it yield before him. Evan drew in a sharp breath of air as Peter pushed in further, inch by inch.

“It’s too much,” Evan gasped. 

“I know,” Peter said, chuckling to himself. Evan may have wanted the pain earlier, but now with Peter pressing into him, the reality was more difficult to bear. Peter was well-endowed enough to challenge someone with years of sexual experience, let alone Evan and his virgin ass. Evan was chokingly tight around him; the fingering might have helped ease the way, but it was by no means enough to prepare Evan for Peter’s cock. Regardless, Peter pushed unrelentingly into the tight heat of Evan’s ass, holding Evan’s gaze the entire time until Evan had finally taken him to the root. 

Peter began to thrust back and forth, gently at first before building up his pace. He watched as the last remaining traces of shame and rage washed away from Evan’s face, replaced by overwhelming sensation and grimacing pain. The shame of being fucked by his brother, the judging stares Evan would face if others _knew_ —nothing and no one else mattered beyond the sensations tearing through him of being stretched and filled and fucked. Even as Peter began to thrust into him hard and deep, Evan was alone. Peter could feel the numb terror that washed over Evan as Evan reached up to clasp behind Peter’s shoulders, digging into them as though Peter were an anchor keeping him moored against a roaring current. A wild ecstasy filled Peter’s heart at the simple knowledge that his god was so near.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. 

Evan screamed.

“Stop!” Evan cried, fully present once again. “You’re hurting me! Something is breaking.”

Nothing was breaking, Peter knew. Evan was being twisted and rewritten, but not broken. Peter felt a shifting, burning heat as Evan’s insides came alive around him. Evan struggled. Shouted and squirmed. Bit and kicked. But it was too late.

Peter came dizzyingly hard, spilling inside of Evan and immediately rolling off of him. He lifted him just enough to watch his come leaking out of Evan’s spasming, abused hole. He felt the urge to push his come back inside, but he could not muster the energy.

Evan was trembling, his skin pallid and flushed at the same time. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to make sense of what had happened. His movements had a feral vulnerability as he shakily brought his splayed legs closed and pulled a spare blanket up to cover himself, knees held tight to his chest. 

After several minutes of pained silence, Evan spoke, his voice hoarse and shaky.

“What did you do to me?”

“I helped you take your first steps towards the service—”

“No!” Evan cut Peter off. “Something happened when you were...inside me. What happened?”

“I am trying to tell you,” Peter said with an exaggerated sigh. “Your first task is to provide a child.”

“That—What?” Evan stammered.

“You should be honored,” Peter said as he gently rested his hand on Evan’s shoulder, making Evan flinch away. “There are few people who feel Forsaken’s terror so deeply, and there is power in that terror. Enough to produce a small miracle,” Peter continued, wrapping his arms around Evan from behind, letting his hand rest on Evan’s lower abdomen.

Evan said nothing—did not not try to slip away, even as Peter began to move his hand in hungry circles.

“Enough to make your belly grow fat and round with our child.”

Evan was hyperventilating as he wrapped the blanket tighter and tighter around himself. 

“Peter? I want to be alone. Please.” 

Peter smiled.

“How could I deny such a sweet request?” Peter answered, as he let Evan sink away into Forsaken's embrace. As Evan faded, Peter could have sworn the his sobs sounded almost like relief.

**Author's Note:**

> *handwave* I want Evan to be Peter's younger brother, so pretend Peter mentioned a brother who also abandoned the family in his statement.


End file.
